bloodplusanimefandomcom-20200213-history
Gallery - Saya
Photo gallery for Saya Otonashi. Saya06.jpg|Saya Otonashi - a high school student Blood 01 2.jpg|Saya practising high-jump Blood 01 3.jpg|Saya fallen in a bush while listening to Hagi's cello Blood+14_2.jpg|Saya awake in the morning Saya 9.jpg|Saya spending her last Sunday in Okinawa Blood+08_6.jpg|Saya with the blue rose from Karl Blood+11 3.jpg|Saya in the dance with Solomon Saya the glutton.jpg|Saya the glutton Blood+03_1.jpg|Saya in hibernation Blood+03_2.jpg|Saya awakened from her hibernation Saya_Blood+17.jpg|Saya in Russia Blood+10 4.jpg|Saya having flashbacks of the Vietnam incident Blood+04_2.jpg|Saya hearing voices Saya10-1-.jpg|Saya - being awakened forcefully in Vietnam Blood+01 1.jpg|Saya in Vietnam - slaughtering friends and foes Blood+04 8.jpg|Awakened Saya - after drinking Hagi's blood Blood+02 1.jpg|Saya ready to fight Blood+02 3.jpg|Saya after killing chiropteran Blood_13_1.jpg|Saya in trance Blood+11_7.jpg|Saya fighting with Karl Blood+19_4.jpg|Saya in Siberia Blood+20_6.jpg|Sleeping Saya on her way to the Zoo Saya_zoo.jpg|After reaching zoo Blood+23_3.jpg|Saya hearing Solomon Blood+23_4.jpg|Saya in tears - comforted by Solomon Saya.Blood+_24_2.jpg|Saya after recollecting her memory of Diva Blood+24_8.jpg|Saya fallen after fighting Diva Blood+25_6.jpg|Saya's second katana Blood+26_4.jpg|Saya fighting schiff on Red Shield deck Blood+29 5.jpg|Saya - crying Blood+29 6.jpg|Saya in Hagi's embrace Blood+30 11.jpg|Saya return Kai's umbrella after returning from Red Shield HQ Blood+30 3.jpg|Saya with Joel I Saya_zoo2.jpg|Saya in the zoo Saya02.jpg|Saya with cello Blood+30 4.jpg|Saya during Joel I's birthday Blood+30 8.jpg|Saya in the Vietnam War Blood+32 11.jpg|Saya after Riku's death Blood+34 1.jpg|Saya returns Blood+34 5.jpg|Saya waking from sleep Blood+34 6.jpg|Saya getting patted on head by Glay Blood+36.jpg|Saya feeling distant Blood+34 15.jpg|Saya seeing Diva on tv Blood+34 10.jpg|Saya in action Blood+35 8.jpg|Saya ready to strike Saya 10.jpg|Hooded Saya Saya Blood+37 2.jpg|Saya in London street Blood+37 3.jpg|Saya being invited to Javier's birthday party Blood+37 8.jpg|The last battle with Karl Blood+37 9.jpg|Saya screaming in pain when Solomon pull her sword out from her body Blood+36 8.jpg|Saya fighting James Blood+36 12.jpg|Saya about to drink Hagi's blood|link=Saya Otonashi Saya Blood+38 1.jpg|Saya deliberating to kill Diva Blood+38 9.jpg|Saya loading blood in katana Blood+38 7.jpg|Saya having a hard time Blood+39.jpg|Saya comforted by Kai Blood+39 9.jpg|Riding on Kai's back! Blood+40.jpg|Saya sleeping Blood+40 1.jpg|Saya waking up in New York Blood+39 01.jpg|Dreamland! Blood+41 9.jpg|Saya in her bed Blood+41 11.jpg|Saya slapped! Blood+46.jpg|Saya looking forward Blood+42 10.jpg|In Solomon's arms Blood+43 1.jpg|Waking up in Solomon's penthouse Blood+43 2.jpg|With Solomon Blood+43 3.jpg|Wearing a dress gifted by Solomon Blood+43 9.jpg|Solomon demands order from Saya's lips Blood+43.jpg|Solomon about to kiss Saya Blood+43 13.jpg|Saying goodbye Blood+47.jpg|The last tribute of love from Solomon! Blood+46 12.jpg|Saya at the park Blood+46 14.jpg|Saya being given the Omoro key Capture 4.PNG|Saya in Raion Saya with sword.jpg|Saya's final duel with Diva IMG 20130113 013427-1-1-.jpg|Saya in Vietnam IMG 20130113 012914-1-1-.jpg|Saya holding a dagger Tumblr lv3mnssMv01qd3hylo2 500.jpg|Saya blushing Chara saya2.gif|Saya with a new appearance IMG 20130112 172654-1-1-.jpg|Saya entering her first hibernation cycle IMG 20130112 174712-1-1-.jpg|Saya fencing IMG 20130112 175058-1-1-.jpg|Saya IMG 20130112 170815.jpg|Saya in Joel's Diary(Episode 30) Tumblr lrp15tIkZb1qagrb6o1 500.gif|Saya and Hagi on a train Saya biting Hagi's neck..jpg|Saya drinking Hagi's blood Tumblr l9lj3dqfpV1qe2s1ho1 500.jpg|Saya riding on a train with Hagi Saya entering her thirty-year sleep..jpg Tumblr ljr397xXx61qj368ro1 100.gif Tumblr ljr36l5kFA1qj368ro1 100.gif Tumblr llity3yklV1qfs3ceo1 400.gif|link=Saya Otonashi Blood+.jpg saya26.jpg|link=Saya Otonashi saya85s.jpg|link=Saya Otonashi IMG 20130113 192847-1-1-.jpg|link=Saya Otonashi IMG 20130113 184036-1-.jpg IMG 20130113 183709-1-1-.jpg|Saya at the Opera|link=Saya Otonashi IMG 20130113 183641-1-1-.jpg IMG 20130113 183225-1-1-.jpg IMG 20130113 180031-1-1-.jpg IMG 20130113 175037-1-1-.jpg IMG 20130113 171314-1-1-.jpg IMG 20130113 170016-1-1-.jpg IMG 20130113 013914-1.jpg 180px-Blood 16 7.jpg Saya27.jpg Tumblr lki2lcukfY1qb6evjo1 500.jpg|Saya and Diva Saya2.jpg 212px-Community.jpg|link=Saya Otonashi 212px-Blood_+_épisode_43_2.jpg|link=Saya Otonashi Saya5.jpg lunapic_135828904672936_1.gif|link=Saya Otonashi lunapic_135828904672936_4.gif lunapic_135821494294055_2.gif tumblr_llo916ovhr1qfs3ceo1_500.gif tumblr_llo98oNF8j1qfs3ceo1_400.gif tumblr_loefovJatL1qc4p8do1_500.gif tumblr_ljr314gjy71qj368ro1_100.gif tumblr_loeh7yDS7I1qc4p8do1_500.gif tumblr_lp3mymmM681qb3bwto1_500.gif tumblr_lqi4kqYoZ31qagrb6o1_500.gif Tumblr lyqogdMQvA1r0hgpgo3 500.gif Tumblr lyqogdMQvA1r0hgpgo5 250.gif Tumblr lyqogdMQvA1r0hgpgo2 250.gif Tumblr lyqogdMQvA1r0hgpgo1 250.gif Lunapic 135821494294055 2.gif 212px-Blood + épisode 43 2.jpg 212px-Community.jpg images-5.jpeg|saya vs phantom tumblr_ncgnjgsmZQ1rb3mq1o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nb6duytaF81rb3mq1o1_1280.jpg Saya - Episode 31.jpg Saya and Kaori - Episode 14.jpg|Saya and Kaori Saya - Episode 35.jpg Saya - Episode 35 (2).jpg|Saya asked Hagi to play the cello for her Saya - Episode 35 (3).jpg|Saya never expect to meet the Schiff again after Irene death. Saya - Episode 25.jpg|Saya meet Joel VI Saya - Episode 49.jpg Saya - Blood+ Final Piece.JPG Saya - Blood+ Final Piece (2).JPG Saya - Episode 49 (2).jpg|Saya prepares to give a final charge to Diva Saya - Episode 49 (3).jpg Saya - Episode 49 (4).jpg Blood+ Final Piece - Saya.JPG Blood+ Final Piece - Saya (1).JPG Blood+ Final Piece - Hagi (1).JPG Blood+ Final Piece - Saya (2).JPG Blood+ Final Piece - Saya (3).JPG Blood+ Final Piece - Saya (4).JPG Saya and Sonya 17.png Saya - Episode 14.jpg Saya - Episode 1.jpg Saya - Episode 2.jpg Saya - Episode 13.jpg Saya - Episode 8.jpg Saya - Episode 25 002.jpg Saya - Episode 25 003.jpg|Saya determination Category:Photo Gallery